The diary of friends and the actor
by Blue orchird
Summary: Ichihara yuuko meminta anak buahnya Hiei bersama rakan lain ke Hinamizawa untuk mencari "barang" yang telah lama hilang milik pelanggannya.Dapatkah Ryuuan Hiei mencarinya?mengandungi banyak oc dan shonen ai/yaoi.saya anak baru disini,sila beri tunjuk ajar...


Dalam setiap diri manusia pasti akn ada sisi kegelapan masing-masing bukan?sisi kegelapan itu akan bangkit apabila diri seseorang itu berada dalam keadaan ?ya,pada ketika itulah kita sudah tidak mampu untuk mempercayai orang lain dan mula merasakan adalah lebih baik jika berseorangan?

"_sambut tangan kami!kami tak akan biarkan awak bersendirian!cepat!sambut tangan kami!percayalah pada kami!"_

**Chapter1 : Memories and New Friends... (part 1)**

Hiei menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yg bakal membawa dirinya menuju ke kuil ada sesuatu yg memanggilnya untuk pergi ke adlh nalurinya sendiri.

FLASHBACK;

"_Hiei-kun...ada seorang client yang ingin meminta pertolongan dari awak."_

_Hiei yang sedang asyik menatap skrin laptopnya menoleh ke rah suara yang menegurnya._

_Hiei (menaikkan alisnya) : eh?special request?iie...sya akan ,sya tak akan melayan permintaan khas kalau dia sendiri tak datang berjumpa dgn sya dan beritahu apa alasannya dan apa yang sya perlu ...sya tolak dgn rasa hormat. (kembali menatap skrin)_

_? (smirk) : sya dah tahu awk akn ckap mcm tu...ne...tpi dia adlh client sya._

_Hiei : yuuko-san...sya dh ckp-_

_Yuuko : nanti dulu!dia adlah client yg dilindungi identiti sebenarnya,so permintaan dia ini kita boleh failkannya sbagai top secret clockwork!_

_Hiei : top secret?wow...maknanya client ni dan permintaan tu memang penting lah kan?_

_Yuuko : menarik minat awak?fufufu...dia bgi wang ganjaran pda company kita sebnyk 5 itupun kalau awk terima dan boleh selesaikannya._

_Hiei : sya terima!_

_Yuuko (sweatdrop) ~ dgr pasal duit jer trus dia ni mata duitan._

_Hiei : oh,apa yang saya perlu lakukan?_

_Yuuko : dia meminta awk crikan sesuatu untuknya di hinamizawa village : FURUDE SHRINE..._

_Hiei (shock) : eh?bukankah,kampung tu dah lama ditinggalkn x berpenghuni?lagipun mustahil akn ada barang yg masih tertinggal di sana...sbb...kemungkinan dah terlalu usang,lama,reput atau hilang..._

_Yuuko (smirk) : jangan risau...barang itu tak luput dimakan usia...sya yakin ianya masih lagi dlm keadaan yg terbaik._

_Hiei : baiklah kalau ichidaime dh ckp mcm tu...tpi sya juga pasti anak buah yg sya kena bwk skali bkan sebarangan kan?_

_Yuuko : bijak...ini adlh senarai nama2 yg akan ikut awak kesana..._

ENDING FLASHBACK...

Hiei : sunyinya...manalah agaknya saya nak cari benda tu yek?haih...(mengeluh)

Airai (menyusul dri belakang) : nii-nii..jangan terlalu laju sangat sampai meninggalkan kami yg berada di belakang...uweehhh!sudahlah suasana kat sini seram yang amat...anda pasti disini tempatnya?

Rhio (mencebikkan mukanya) : aduh ni princess,jangan tdi asyik beri complaint jer...mulut x thu nk tutup langsung!

Airai : urusai!

Gin (sweatdrop melihat pertelingkahan yg berlaku di antara kedua anak muridnya ini berniat untk meleraikan mereka) : maa...korg berdua jangan lah plak buat hal kat sini ya?nanti kena marah dgn yondy-chan lgi.

c.c : princess,jom kita naik ke atas sana sambil berpegangan tangan? (segera berlari mendapatkan airai dan memegang tangannya)

Airai : em! (tiba2 sahaja bersemangat+menggenggam erat tangan c.c)

_c.c : oi,gagak knpa kau berkicau? (menyanyi lagu kanak2)_

_airai : to-long berhenti,kicauan kau telah menakutkan aku...(cheering menyambung nyanyian tdi)_

_c.c,airai : oi,gagak knpa kau berkicau! (serentak)_

gin (mengelengkan kepalanya dgn perlahan sambil tersenyum melihat gelagat mereka berdua)

ren : seronok kan?jdi budak2?mereka langsung x ada masalah yg perlu dirisaukan...kelakar btul.(smirk) masa lalu sya x lah seindah mereka.

Gin (mengeluh) : awk sdg berguraukah?awk lupa siapa mereka?awk lupa dri mana mereka dtg?heh...kanak2 yg dtg dri clockwork x pernah ada masa lalu yg indah seperti kanak2 yg lain...jangan pernah lupa tentang tu ren...(berlalu meninggalkan ren di belakang)

Ren : begitukah?jdi...mereka pun x ubah seperti sya juga kn?

Sementara itu yondy-chan pula...

Kelihatan hiei sdg berdiri kaku menatap kuil -lahan dia menghampiri tempat penyembahan.

Hiei : jdi inilah tempat oyashiro-sama ya?hm,tetap x berubah walaupun dh 29thun berlalu (smirk) *hndk mengayunkan loceng yg tergantung tetapi tiba2 dikejutkan dgn suara seseorg*

"HEI,AWAK YG BERAMBUT SILVER DI SANA!APA YG AWK CUBA BUAT?!NAK MENCURI YA?!"

Hiei (tersentak ttpi dlm pada masa yg sama marah krn tlh dianggap pencuri) : pencuri? (berpaling ke arah suara tdi) hey!muka sya ni nampak sangat macam pencuri kah?biadapnya!

_Dri pandangan mata hiei,dia melihat seorg pemuda lebih kurang sebaya ren,berkaca mata,berambut hitam sdang tdi bercekak pinggang lalu mula menjerit pdanya... _

? : memanglah muka awk x mcm muka org pecah rumah tpi tindak-tanduk awk tu mcm gaya2 nk pecah masuk rumah org lah!

Hiei (pout) : teruknya...sya cuma dtg lihat2 saja ttpi dituduh sebegitu ni saper plak?setahu saya hinamizawa village tlh ditutup lama & kerajaan x benarkan org awam ceroboh masuk ke sini...lagipun awk x nampak mcm org yg sepatutnya kami jumpa kat sini lah.

? (separuh berbisik) : org yg sepatutnya kami jumpa?ah! (separuh menjerit) adakah awk ni Tuan Muda asada-ryuuan?

Hiei (clueless) *smirk* : yare,yare...adakah awk ni Yatsuo kaito-san?

? (nervous laugh) : hahahaahahaa...gomen...e-eto! (tiba2 tunduk hormat di hadapan Hiei) _WATASHI WA YATSUO KANNON .DOOZO YOROSHIKU ONEGAI SHIMASU! _#MY NAME IS YATSUO TO MEET TAKE CARE OF ME.

Hiei : sya pula Asada-Ryuuan Hiei...Yondaime of clockwork a.k.a the fourth boss of clockwork bertemu dgn awk,Yatsuo kannon-san...by any chance...awk ni...

Kannon : sila panggil sya kannon adlh adik kpd Yatsuo kaito-nii-san.

Hiei : baiklah kannon-kun.(smile) sila panggil sya terlalu formal sngt di tempat x mahu menarik perhatian musuh ke diorg thu sya ni adlh ketua mafia keluarga ryuuan,mereka pasti akn dtg dan membuat kecoh di sini.

Kannon : eah?bukankah mereka akan membunuh awk krn awk adlah bos ke-4 clockwork?mereka patut dtg membunuh awk dgn tujuan tu kan?knpa mafia?

Hiei : oh...krn di okinomiya,ada kumpulan yakuza yg bermusuh dgn keluarga !patutnya renno akn uruskan mereka secepat mungkin ttpi memandangkan kami hanya mengetahui niat mereka shj dan mereka pula tidak membuat sebarang tindakan yg mengancam nyawa sya...jdi kami biarkan shj mereka buat sementara waktu...

Kannon : ah? Adakah kumpulan yakuza tu x thu apa2 pasal clockwork?

Hiei : mereka masih dianggap sebagai org awam kn?dh tentulah mereka tak thu apa2 pasal clockwork...jdi sbb utama mereka menyerang sya dh tentulah krn urusan dunia bawah tanah.

Kannon : mcm itu kah?bukankah sama shja macam keluarga yg kami sdg bekerja ni...

Hiei : hah? Okay,percaya memang senang hati nk tlg selesaikan misi yg bos awk bgi hanya krn duit 5juta tu...so,tlg jangan tambahkan masalah dan biarkan semua ni berjalan lancar supaya kami lebih cepat ambil duit tu secara cash dan pergi dri tempat yg berhantu .for your information,sya x trima cek. (laugh)

Kannon (nervous laugh) : hahahahaha...jangan risau,bos sya akan turutkan permintaan hiei tu...hahahahaha(berpaling ke tempat lain) tak sangka bos keempat syarikat clockwork adlh mata duitan.(berbisik)

Hiei (ketawa) : hahahaha!sya memang sukakan duit!

Kannon ~ knpa x ada org yg beritahu sya dia ada pendengaran super sonic?! (sweatdrop)

Hiei : oh ya,sya x pekak lgi.

Kannon ~ now what?!boleh baca fikiran org?! (paled)

Hiei : oh,sya x ada kebolehan tu tpi sya ada kawan yg ,tentang mcm mana sya dpat thu...ianya jelas tertulis di muka awk. (smile)

Sementara itu...

Bunyi cengkerik pda musim panas menjadi kebiasaan di yg membuatkan kita mengingatkan kembali kpda kenangan lama...

Airai : perasaan ni...

Rhio (frown) : oi,jangan kata yg awk dh terkena hinamizawa syndrome?

c.c,ren,gin (saling berpelukan) : UWEEEEEHHHH!

Airai (death glare) : anata wa chigatte iru (#:you are wrong)

Rhio (chuckle) : jodan dayo (#:i'm just kidding)

Airai : anta no koto daikirai! (#:i hate you!)

Rhio (laugh) : watashi mo aishite imasu. (#: i love you too) *senyum mengejek*

Ren : mou!yamette kudasai!dah lah kat sini dh panas!awk berdua buat lagi keadaan kat sini makin teruk!

Airai : hontou ni,mendokusei!

Tiba2...

"apa yg menyusahkannya?"

Airai (berpaling ke arah suara tdi) : mou!nii-nii!kenapa abg kena bwak ramai2 org bersama?termasuklah doktor pervert ni! (point pda rhio)

Rhio (flinch) : siapa doktor pervert?!mattaku!

c.c,ren,gin (bored eyes) : hm...doktor pervert hah?memang x disangkal lagi...

Rhio (vein pop) : hey!apa maksudnya "x disangkal lagi?!".korg knp berdiri jauh2 sngat!

Ren : em...e-eto...(menyembunyikan pistol peluru ubat tidur di belakangnya)

c.c : ini adlh sebagai langkah berjaga-jaga...(menyembunyikan stun gun di belakangnnya)

gin (memeluk dirinya) : jangan apa2kan sya!sya masih suci lagi!kyaaaa! (anime tears)

silence for 20 minutes...

gin (nervous laugh) : ha3!gomene...sya Cuma bergurau jer tdi.

Semua (sweatdrop)

Rhio : bwk bertenang sya dh pun ada kekasih.

Airai (flinch) *tunduk*

Ren : pastikan awk x buat apa2 pda kami...(beralih pda hiei pula) ne...yondy-chan...siapa di belakang awak tu?

Kannon (nervous) : ah!gomen!sya lupa untuk perkenalkan diri sya yatsuo panggil sya kannon shj.

Hiei : adlh asada-ryuuan adlh adik adlh pengawal perbadi sya yg sulit.

Airai (sweet smile) : hi...

Hiei : ini pula adlh rokudo adlh pengawal peribadi dan spy sya.

Ren (smile) : gembira dpat bertemu dgn awk.

Hiei : ini pula cecile panggil dia c. adlah pengawal dan pembunuh upahan peribadi sya.

c.c : yosh!

Hiei : ini pula adlah souma cloud panggil dia gin atau sensei adlh tutor merangkak kpd coach kami dlm semua bidang underworld.

Gin : tpi dlm kumpulan ni x der sorang pun yg panggil sya sensei. (anime tears)

Hiei (sweatdrop) : dan yg ini pula adlh satu2nya org yg pakar dlm bidang perubatan dlm kumpulam ,dia adlh doktor.

Airai : jangan risau dia adlh dr. Yg berlesen.

Ren : biarpun nampak mcm x kan? (smirk)

Rhio (mengepal buku limanya) : awk berdua ni...

Ren : ha3!eah sure ni awk memang x apa2 ni?malam ni sya tidur kat dlm bilik sama ngan awk tau.

Rhio : don't worry...sya x akn buat apa2 pda 3!

Ren (nervous laugh) : haha...ye lah ni comfirm aq tidur kat bilik airai ngan yondy-chan jer.

Kannon (sweatdrop) : awk semua dh check in mana2 hotel blum?

Ren : tidur kat rumah penginapan sonozaki di okonomiya.

Kannon (smirk) : baiklah...awk semua nk jalan2 kat sekitar sini dulu ker?sya boleh bwk awk semua...

c.c : hahaha!okay jugak ! (memaut lengan airai)

Airai (memaut lengan hiei) : abg pun jalan sama2 dgn kitaorg ber2.

Hiei : okay...

Ren : juru pandu!kena jalan depan!sbb dia akan tunjukkan jalan kat kita! (menolak kannnon ke depan)

Kannon (gelabah) : ma- matte!

_**HINAMIZAWA DUMP **_

c.c : cuba tgk tempat pembuangan brg lama ni!

Airai : cantik kan?

Rhio (menangkap gambar) : hm...cantik lah lah hime ni.

Airai (death glare pda rhio) : dare u to say that again!

Hiei : mou!berhenti bergaduh!

Kannon (soft chuckle) : tempat ni sngt cantik bila matahari terbenam. (tiba2 tersentak)

_FLASHBACK;_

_KELIHATAN 2 FIGURE MANUSIA BERADA DI PUNCAK TIMBUNAN BRG2 TERBUANG._

Keiichi : rena!jom blik!hri pun dh nk gelap ni!

Rena : em!

_Tomodachi/nakama...benda yg sama...ttpi...bolehkah mereka dipercayai?_

Keiichi : rena!shinjite! (percayalah) kami x mengkhianati awak!awak dah salah faham tentang kata2 mion tempoh hari!

Renai : USODA!ne...sya cuba untuk mempercayai awk semua...ttpi...sedikit demi sedikit...siasatan sya tlh membuatkan sya smakin mencurigai awk semua!jdi...gomene...

_Semuanya tlh menjdi hancur dlm sekelip mata..._

FLASHBACK END~

Kannon : onna no baka (perempuan dungu tu) bunuh semua kawan2nya dan akhirnya letupkan dirinya sendiri...(bebisik perlahan)

Semua (berpaling kpd kannon)

Kannon (nervous) ah...iie...jadi-

c.c : Dakara nan nano? (jadi apa) kalau awk ada sesuatu yg hndak diceritakan baik ceritanya dgn cepat!sya x suka org berahsia dan membuat org jdi salah faham! (death glare)

Kannon : hii! (terkejut) kowaii yo!

Gin (sweatdrop dan cuba menenangkan c.c) : maa...maa!c.c!ochitsuite! (calm down)

c.c : sya ckup x suke bila ada org yg x hbiskan ceritanya!next time,do it again...shini ike! (go die)

kannon : h- hai...wakarimasu! (i understand)

airai (smirk) : ouji-sama...sugeeeee! (awesome) (laugh)

kannon (berbisik pda ren) : is she a yankee?

Yankee (japan) = drujuk kpada gadis yang suka ponteng sekolah dan slalu terlibat dlm sering memakai skirt uniform lebih panjang dri yg biasa.

Ren (bersweatdrop ria) : yankee?iie...awk pasti tak nak teka lagi?mana thu dia tu "ane-san"?

Ane-san = dlm dunia yakuza juga sering digunakan bgi seorang isteri yakuza.

c.c (vein pop) : yankee?ane-san? (mengepal buku limanya) uruse! namen jyane~yo kono yarou! (don't mess with me you bastard),omae shinitai ka?! (do you wanna die),koroshite yaru ze! (i'll kill you)

kannon : hi!oni da! (it's demon)

ren : em! (panik) oni!oni!oni!

gin (menjerit) : berhenti!kamu berdua memang nak mati di tangan dia ker?!

Airai (chuckle) : c.c dan sya pernah masuk ke sekolah budak jahat lah...

Semua (kecuali hiei dan c.c) : MAJI DE! (are you serious) USO TSUKANAIDE (don't lie)

Airai : uso ja arimasen! (i'm not lying)

Kannon : kesnya?

Airai : c.c terlibat dlm pergaduhan dua kumpulan yakuza dan malangnya pergaduhan tu x berjalan dgn seorg ketua yakuza tersebut tlh terbunuh dlm pergaduhan tersebut.c.c disabitkan dgn pembunuhan tersebut sbb...

c.c : mou!bila ingt pasal ni blik membuatkan saya jdi bertambah geram!thu tak!sya bunuh dia sbb dia terpotong rambut sya!sya mengamuk dan terus tikam dia!ma...sya masih berumur 11 thun jdi hanya dimasukkan ke sekolah budak bru sebulan berada di sana ichidaime keluarkan sya dri situ.

Ren (sweatdrop) : tpi dia Cuma terpotong rambut awk..,

c.c : urusei! Thu x bertapa susahnya sya simpan rambut sya ni!thu2 shj si teme tu suka2 potong rambut sya.

Airai : menurut rekod...dia seorg jer perempuan dan budak sekolah rendah yg terlibat dlm pergaduhan tu!

Ren (paled) : siapa yg masukkan dia dlm kumpulan mereka?apa yg mereka fikir seorg budak perempuan boleh bunuh org?

Airai : sya...sya adlh ketua yakuza yg mengambil c.c menjdi org kanan sya.

Semua (kecuali hiei dan c.c) : HOE!

Airai : e- eto...pda mulanya pihak polis pun sukar utk mempercayainya...mereka ingt kami adlah budak yg kebetulan lalu di tempat pergaduhan...ttpi stelah disiasat...percaya atau tidak...mereka terpaksa akui kami...haha!sya tubuhkan sebuah kumpulan samseng pda awalnya...tpi lama-kelamaan ianya bertukar menjdi yakuza...x sangka...hanya berusaha sedikit...

Hiei : semuanya dilakukan untuk membentuk kumpulan melindungi sya secara x rasmi ttpi...akhirnya dh bertukar menjdi benda lain pula...

Airai : maaa...semuanya tiba2 hilang kawalan...gomene...nii-nii...

Kannon : maa...korg semua memang menakutkan...

Rhio : guys...jom kita blik?rasanya skarang dah waktu makn thg hari dh ni.

Airai : em...lagipun kat sini manalah ada kedai makan...

Kannon : em...kalau awk semua lapar sangat,kita boleh pergi ke rumah keluarga sonozaki dan masak di sana! (smile) c.c pndai masak kn?

Tiba2 c.c jatuh terduduk dan mula menangis,manakala gin dan ren pula cuba memujuknya.

Kannon (panik+sweatdrop) : err...sya ada salah ckp ker?

Airai : jangan risau...dia memang slalu mcm tu sya ni dh puas dah ajak dia masuk dapur,tpi degil...sanggup terjun tinggkap dri sentuh periuk kat dapur tu.

c.c : ya-yamete yo...memasak adalah satu perkara yg menakutkan buat sya...

kannon : hbis tu siapa yg masak?oh ya...mesti ada org gaji kan?

Hiei : jangan sya ni adlh bos ttpi masih lagi dlm sya takkan diberikan apa2 keistimewaan melainkan bodyguard dan rumah agam...

Kannon : hbis tu siapa yg masak?basuh bju,kemas rumah dan lain2 lgi?

Hiei : memasak dan segala-gala kerja rumah Airai yg buat...

Kannon : x sangka awk pndai ye buat kerja2 tu semua.

Airai (blush) : apalah yg nk dbanggakan sngt...stkat masak gitu2 boleh lah...kemas rumah plak mana yg sempat jer...cuci bju plak ada tu skali x ingt letak sabun...

Kannon : alah kira okay lah org smpai basuh beras pun x pndai.

c.c (terasa dirinya dsindir) : ergh!awk perli sya yek?! (death glare pda kannon)

kannon : x...sya x sebut nama kakak pun...

gelaran kakak untk c.c digunakan merujuk pda bos kurang mcm tu lah pda kannon.

BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN;

Mereka semua tiba di hadapan kediaman keluarga sonozaki,

Hiei : boleh tahan...(menyentuh pintu rumah utama)

Airai : sugeee! (awesome)

Kannon : ha3!tu awk x tgk kat dlam lagi...ha...korang buatlah mcm rumah sendiri yek.(membuka pintu)

Skip!

Ren (membuka pintu yg menghadap ke halaman) : wow...tengoklah ni...berhabuk...tgk kolam ikan tu!kering...dan- x ada air...hey!of course lah x ada air,kan kering tu!sama jer lah!

Semua (sweatdrop)

Kannon : oh dah tentu lah sbb kediaman ni dah lama dtinggalkn.

Airai (paled) : kemungkinan ker akn ada hantu?

Kannon (berfikir ala sherlock holmes) : mungkin?sbb dulu kat sini pernah terjdi kes pembunuhan...mcm...beberapa org ahli keluarga utama sonozaki dibunuh dgn kejam?

Hiei (tunduk) : menarik bunyinya...sayangnya...kita x ada nagato utk berkomunikasi dgn hantu2 tu...

Rhio : kalau bos nak,sya boleh panggilkan nagato untuk dtg ke sini skarang...(mencapai hp yg berada dlm poket jaketnya)

Hiei : iie...x payahlah...sya x nk menyusahkn dia...sya tkut dia masih punya bnyk kerja yg perlu diselesaikan di dollars company...

Airai (mencebikkan mukanya) : tatsuki-kun danm ryouma-chan dh lupakan kita ker?

c.c : bukanlah...mereka kan bnyk kerja jer?samalah mcm kita...

Gin : awk rasa takper ker kalau kita duduk kat dlm rumah ni?rasa seram semacm jer...

Airai : tpi rasanya kalau kita nk pulang ke okonomiya pun rasanya dah tak sempat...adakah kita-

Hiei : ya kita akan bermalam di sini utk satu x nk dgr walau satu pun bantahan dri awk semua,jdi lebih baik korang mula bersihkan tempat ni.

Kannon (panik) : jangan!sya x boleh biarkan tetamu buat semua tu...nanti-

Ren : tdi kata boleh buat cam rumh sendiri...ni kitaorg dgn sucitanya lah buat mcm rumah sendiri. (selamba memakai apron dan memegang sehelai kain buruk untuk mengelap lantai)

Gin : eh?kita dh nk mula ker?

c.c : taklah thun dpan kita start kemas rumah ni...skarang lah!aduh!

Hiei : sya nk pergi kemas-

Semua : dame! (menjerit dgn serentak)

Hiei : korg ni knpa?!dah hilang akal ker?!

Airai : Nii-nii,jangan kemas rumah!nanti bju Nii-nii akn jdi kotor!Nii-nii,rehat jer,biar kitaorg jer yg buat.

Hiei : hey,jangan layan sya cm budak kecik!memanglah bju akn kotor...takperlah,lagipun bju bkan ada sehelai jer...

Gin : bkan tu jer!kami tkut Yondy-chan dpat skit nanti bila terdedah dgn habuk!

Rhio : Yondy-chan rehat jer ye?takper kerja membersih ni ambik masa skejap jer...sebelum malam menjelma pasti sudah ...Yondy-chan...

Hiei (naik berang) : urusei!hbis tu takkan sya nk tgk jer korg buat kerja?!takper senang2 sngat biar sya pergi bersihkan hinoki ofuro dan pergi cri kayu api...

Hinoki ofuro =

Dlm sekelip mata selepas shj Hiei berkata sedemikian,Airai muncul dgn membawa sebilah kapak dan senapang patah binelli versi super 90.

senapang patah binelli versi super 90=

semua (sweatdrop) : mana awk dpat senapang tu?

Airai : gudang senjata sonozaki.

Kannon : nampaknya masih ada yg tertinggal...sya patut melaporkannya pda ketua...

Hiei : boleh sya tanya awk sesuatu Ai-chan sayang?Awak nak buat apa dgn semua tu?!

Airai : kapak utk menebang pokok dan senapang ni utk melindungi ,jngan bnyk ckp jom kita pergi skarang!

Ren (tiba2 dtg merampas senapang dan kapak dri tangan Airai) : in your dream my friend...Yondy-chan akan pergi dgn awk dan kannon pergi kemas dapur dan mula ,yondy-chan...

Hiei (mengeluh) : biar seribu kali pun sya ckp yg sya boleh buat sendiri...awk tetap x nak percaya kan?

Airai (pout) : kami x mahu perkara yg dulu berulang lagi!

Kannon : perkara yg dulu?

Rhio : dulu kitaorg pernah pergi berkhemah dlm hutan ttpi ada kemalangan pula yg berlaku...

Kannon : contohnya?

Airai : abg jatuh bergolek dlm sungai dan mndpat demam selsema...

Hiei (blush+menjerit) : AAARGH!bkan salah abg!Elsa yg langgar abg!

Masih ingt lagi pada Elsa?yg mahu ditunangkan dgn Hiei ttpi tidak jadi?good news,mereka jdi bertunang dan bad news,Hiei langsung x sukakannya.

Elsa boleh dbayangkan sperti =

Airai : dia x sengaja lah...(ketawa)

Hiei (pura2 menangis di satu sudut) : adik yg sya sayang dah tak sayang Nii-nii dia lagi...dia lebih sayangkan bakal kakak ipar dia...

Airai hanya ketawa lagi selepas melihat gelagat abang kesayangannya;

Ren menarik tangan Hiei lalu hilang dri ruang tamu dlm sekelip mata.

Airai : kannon,mlam ni kita hendak masak apa?

Kannon : makanan tradisional jepun?

Airai : ah!mungkin kita masak jer mi udon...hot pot?!

Kannon : boleh jugak tu...

Sementara itu Gin,c.c,Rhio pula (kini mereka berada di dlm stor);

"MAKKK!TIKUS!"

"EH!APA KEBENDA NI?!"

"KNPA AWK MENJERIT MACAM PEREMPUAN?!"

Dlm keadaan yg kecoh tu yang sebenarnya...mula2 Gin terjumpa seekor tikus yg besar dan gemuk sangat,dia buat x thu jer,x lama kemudian makin ramai tikus2 yg sama saiz mcm yg tdi dtg,malah ada yg lagi besar dri saiz tdi pun ada!Gin mula rasa takut dan geli akhirnya dia menjerit sekuat hati.

Kemudian c.c pula...akibat terlalu bnyk brg2 kat dlm tu,dia x terjumpa dgn brg yg dkehendakinya lalu dia mengamuk dgn menendang salah satu barangan yg ada di hadapannya ttpi malngnya tindakan dia itu tlh menyebbkan barang2 lain jatuh menghempap di atasnya.

Rhio pula...x yah ckp lah...asalnya dia nk menjerit jugak bila nampak tikus2 tu,tpi dia cpat2 gantikannya dgn menyindir Gin.

c.c : berhenti bergaduh krna tikus!cpat ambik mop,baldi dan kain buruk!

Gin : hey!sya jumpa buku!

Rhio (menaikkan alisnya) : buku?bku apa?!

Gin (meneliti tajuk buku itu) : Tomodachi no nikki...hoe?!apa ni?!mcm diary...iie...novel tulisan tangan...(meneliti di muka kulit buku) ditulis oleh Sonozaki Mion...Mion-san?

c.c (melihat buku tdi dri belakang Gin) : cuba tgk muka surat pertama?

Dgn suka hatinya gin membelek muka surat pertama.

**Page 0**

**Page 1**

To protect this warm place  
I'll try to change anything  
Because we live to make tomorrow  
We pursue happiness every day

Saya cuba lakukan segala-galanya untuk pertahankan persahabatan kami...tetapi takdir tidak menyebelahi kami,hari2 kami yang dahulnya penuh keceriaan dan gelak ketawa telah hilang begitu sahaja...semuanya bermula dgn Satoshi-kun telah hilang selepas pesta musim panas...kemudian shion tlh mensyaki keluarga sonozaki yang membunuh dan menyembunyikan mayat kelamaan shion mula hilang kewarasannya...shion mengamuk dan telah mengurung saya di bilik gudang senjata di mana terdapat penjara di dalamnya jika menerokai dgn lebih dalam lagi.

Sya x thu apa yg akn dia lakukan lagi selepas ini...tpi apa yg sya thu kemudiannya dia membawa onibaba dan kimiyoshi ke sini...onibaba...dia mati disebabkan renjatan elektrik yg dtg dri stun gun shion dan sakit jantung dalam masa yang pula mati disebbakan seksaan shion...

Akhirnya mayat mereka dicampakkan ke dalam perigi dalam yg memang sudah lama dibina dlm salah satu hari...shion menjdi semakin menakutkan...layak sudah dilabel terkena sumpahan oyashiro-sama...sya sngt berharap yg shion tidak akan menyentuh rakan2 lain...

Apa yang sya tkutkan tlh pun terjdi...pda hri itu,shion masuk ke bilik gudang senjata dgn dirinya yg tlh dibasahi dgn darah...sambil membawa...mayat rika...shion dah membunuh rika?kemudian shion menukar bjunya,dan dlm pda masa yg sama satoko tlh dtg ke-

Pak! buku yg dipegang oleh Gin ditutup rapat oleh seseorg.

c.c,gin,rhio : eah?!

Kelihatannya airai menutup dan merampas buku itu dri tangan gin.

Airai : mou!tdi beria-ria sngat nak mengemas skarang baca buku plak ramai2 yek? (bercekak pinggang)

Gin (mengambil mop yg berada di berhampiran dgnnya) : yelah2,nk pergi lah ni.

c.c : Ai-chan...boleh sya baca bku tu smpai hbis x?

Airai (menngeleng kepalanya) : no way!hbiskan kerja awk dulu brulah sya bgi blik bku ni. (berlalu bersama dgn bku2 tu)

c.c,gin (mengeluh kecewa) : bku tdi tu nampaknya mcm best jugak...tpi...airai akn mengamuk kalau kita x buat kerja dri skarang!

Rhio (lost in thought) ~ sonozaki Mion?shion?satoshi?rika?satoko?mcm pernah dgr?

_**PAGE XXX : SONOZAKI SHION'S DIARY**_

_**Saya dapat melihat sisi syaitan Rena...brulah saya tahu bahawa sisi syaitan yang berada di dalam diri saya tidak setanding mana jika hendak dibandingkan dengan syaitannya sangat kuat,sehingga saya masih dapat merasakannya walaupun saya berjauhan boleh diibaratkan seperti saya sedang berlawan tenis dengan seorang lagi budak perempuan yang juga menjalani latihan yang sama seperti saya,bahkan juga menjalani latihan peribadi seperti saya,Tetapi saya masih dikalahkan itu...saya menjadi sangat berhati-hati bila berada berdekatan dengannya,supaya segala rancangan saya tidak dapat dikesan oleh Rena.**_

Airai (membelek muka surat yg ntah keberapa ttpi menunjukkan jelas diary org lain pula) : nani?skarang cerita org lain pula?mereka berkongsi diary kah?ada jugak org mcm ni ya? (menuju ke pintu belakang dapur)

_Jangan baca!kebenaran yang sebenarnya tidak sepatutnya dibaca oleh awak!ianya ditulis untuk menantikan kedatangan orang itu!_

Tiba2 Airai merasakan ada satu suara berbisik tegas di tepi telinganya,dtambah pula dgn rasa seram kemudian tubuh Airai bagai disentap oleh sesuatu dan Airai menundukkan wajahnya...

Kannon (membuka pintu dapur dan sedikit terkejut apabila melihat Airai berdiri tercegat di pintu dapur) : Airai?

Kata2 kannon sepertinya tidak menyedarkan langsung Airai tentang kehadiran kannon.

Kannon : hmm? (menaikkan alisnya) Airai-kun? (meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Airai)

Airai : biarpun berkali-kali awak menjerit kpada mereka supaya kembali kpada awak semula...biarpun sekuat mana sehingga awak dapat rasakan suara awak mula menjadi serak...awak thu mereka takkan kembali lagi pada awak...untuk selamanya...salahkan diri awak untuk kesilapan yang telah awak adanya peluang kedua,perasaan menyesal takkan sekali-kali meninggalkan roh serta jasad awak hingga ke akhir hayat awak.

Kannon (gasp) : berhenti bergurau lagilah!apa yang awak cakap ni?awak tak apa2 kah?

Airai : nani? (mengangkat wajahnya menatap tajam pada kannon dengan mata dinginnya) bergurau?sya tak bergurau apatah lagi nak bebohong...pokoknya sya serius!mereka dah membuka dan membaca apa yg sepatutnya mereka x boleh baca...adakah hanya berlaku kesilapan sebegini...awak semua akn menerima padahnya?adakah endless june 1983,Hinamiza's disaster&tragedy a.k.a mysterious murder akn berulang lagi?apakah yang sebenarnya yang awak cari di sini? (mengangkat wajahnya dan tertunjuk jelas matanya bertukar menjadi ungu-merah)

Kannon : ai-kun!

Airai (tersentak+tersedar)

Kannon : Ai-kun!apa yang dah jadi pada awak?!

Airai (memang wajah kannon sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya) : iie...nandemonai wa...(smile) ne...kita kena cepat bukan?nanti mereka lapar pula...(menyorokkan buku tdi di belakangnya lalu segera masuk ke dapur)

Kannon (sempat melihat sekilas buku yang dipegang oleh Airai tdi,kemudian dgn tiba2dia menggigil) : b-buku tu...bukankah shion-baa-san dh simpankan di tempat yang tersembunyi?mcm mana dia boleh jumpa buku tu?!masalah ni!sya kena beritahu shion-baa-san!

Sementara itu...

c.c dan gin diminta untuk ditugaskan membersih beberapa buah bilik tidur.

c.c masuk ke salah sebuah bilik.

c.c (melihat sekitar bilik itu dengan tatapan kagum) : sugoiiii!besarnya!sya mahukan bilik ni!

Gin : jangan semua akn berkongsi bilik yang sama faham!

c.c (mencebikkan mukanya) : tpi...bukankah Cuma sya shj yg akn dpat bilik tidur sendiri?!

Gin : iie...nanti,kannon kata kakak dan kawan perempuannya akan datang bermalam di sini akan tidur sebilik dgn merungut atau awk akn membersih sebuah lgi bilik jika awk x mahu berkongsi bilik dgn mereka.

c.c : sya sanggup!

Gin : sya hanya bergurau,awak tetap akan berkongsi bilik dgn mereka!

c.c : tapi...kita penat2 bersihkan bilik ni...mereka plak sedap ajer dpat tidur...

kemudian kannon muncul di muka pintu;

kannon : gomene...hontou ni gomene...sepatutnya mereka sudah sampai...ttpi ada masalah sedikt jdinya...mereka mungkin akn tiba lewat malam nanti...jangan risau,kakak sya ckp dia akn lakukan sesuatu untuk menebus usaha keras awak bersabarlah buat sementara waktu ya?! (smile+wink)

c.c : woah!nampaknya berbaloi jugaklah sya buat kerja membersih ni kan?!

Gin (mengeluh kemudian berpaling pda kannon) : maaf tentang sikap harap awak x berkecil hati.

Kannon (menggelengkan kepalanya) : iie..x mengapa...lagipun dia mengingatkan saya masa zaman saya kecil2 dulu smasa bersama dgn abg saya...

Gin : biar sya teka...abg awak tu adlh Yatsuo Kaito-san bukan?sya pernah tgk gambarnya skali,rupanya seiras dgn awak.

Kannon : em!tpi kalau awk tgk dri nama keluarga sya pun dh boleh agak dah.

Gin : btul jugak ckp awak tu (grin sheepishly)

Kannon : erm...e-eto...boleh saya tanya sesuatu pada awk?

Gin : kalau sya boleh jawab soalan awak tu...

Kannon : Airai tu...

Gin : maaf rasanya saya x boleh tlg ...

Kannon (weaksmile) : sya dh agak awk akn ckp mcm tu...padahal sya nak kenal sangat dgn Airai-kun.(blush)

Gin (smirk) 'ha...dia suka kat Airai eak?x salah kot kalau aku kasi tahu dia sikit' : baiklah...saya akn beritahu awak sikit jer pasal dia ok?tpi jangan beritahu orang lain pula.

Kannon : hai!

Gin : Airai tu sebenarnya bukanlah adik kandung Hiei-kun...dia tu cumalah sepupu tiri kpda Hiei-kun...haih,kesian jugak budak tu...ayah dia dah meninggal masa dia umur 3 thun dan dlm pda masa yg sama mak dia pula hilangkan diri ntah ke dri hari itu,pakcik dia iaitu ialah ayah tiri kpda Hiei-kun mengambil anak saudaranya itu menjadi anak angkatnya...

Kannon : nampaknya susah jugak hidup dia...

Gin : tpi...dia adlh seorg yang kuat semangat dan sentiasa riang gembira!ha3!dia juga dh berjanji utk melindungi abgnya dan sanggup menjdi perisai Hiei buat selamanya...fufu...bkan senang nk dpat adik yg super overprotective mcm tu...tdi pun awk dh tgk dia dgn abg dia mcm mna kan?

Kannon : sugeee...sya juga dahulunya bercita-cita untuk menjdi seorg adik yg berguna pda abg sya...ttpi...tgklah...smpai skarang pun abg yg masih melindungi saya...

Gin : mekispun begitu,Hiei-kun bukanlah seorg yg lemah seperti yg disangka...dia x mahu tunjukkan sisi dia yg satu lagi pda airai...dia tkut kalau itu terjdi suatu hri nanti...dia terpaksa tinggalkn airai.

Kannon : sisi yg satu lagi?

Gin (tersentak) : a- ah...awak x perlu thu pasal ni k?ahahahaha!airai tu budaknya baik jdi awk janganlah juga...kalau dia suka pda seseorg ini dia akn-

Dlm pda masa yg sama,okonomiya;

Di sebuah kedai serbaneka 7eleven;

Kelihatan 2 org gadis dlm lingkungan umurnya 18-19 thun berdiri di hadapan sebuah rak yg penuh dgn makanan seorangnya berambut hitam dan panjang diikat secara memakai cotton short pants berwarna biru serta t-shirt berlengan pendek berwarna juga memakai veja sneakers berwarna putih.

Di sampingnya pula,gadis ini berambut perang dan pendek .dia memakai summer dress berwarna putih paras memakai sandals kulit berwarna putih.

Kelihatan di luar kedai serbaneka itu pula terdapat sebuah kereta sport berwarna biru dipakir di hadapan kedai (kurang ajar sungguh) dan jika diperhatikan seorang pemuda dlm lingkungan usia 20-22 thun bersandar pda pintu kereta sambil bermain dgn seorg lagi pemuda yg berkemungkinan sebaya dgn pemuda tdi ,duduk di dlm kereta (tempat pemandu) sambil memerhatikan kedua gadis tdi yg berada di dalam kedai serbaneka itu.

? (pemuda yg bersandar pda pintu kereta) : Tsugaru-san (merujuk kpd pemuda yg duduk d tempat pemandu) knpa Mayumi-chan dan Shannon-san x kuar2 lagi?mereka ni beli barang ker buat barang?

Tsugaru : entahlah...kaito,apa kata ketua smalam?

Kaito : dia suruh kita tolong Yondaime dan shugo dia cri barang milik kita bertolak dri tokyo smalam dah...

Tsugaru : hbis tu knpa awk suruh kita bertolak hri ni?

Kaito : tgklah tempat yg kita nk pergi tu...Hinamizawa kn?apa yg ada kt sana?virus dan kebocoran gas kan?takkann kita nak pergi ke sana mcm tu jer?mesti ada skit brg yg kita kena bwk kat ,sya dh arahkan shannon-san utk uruskan apa yg kita perlukan.

Tsugaru : sya nampak knapa awak bwak shannon ke ...sya x faham...kenapa Mayumi skali?

Kaito : awak nampak bkan?sya bwa awk kerana awk adlh backup shannon pula memerlukan backupnya sndiri jdi sya dh putuskan utk bawa Mayumi bersama.

Tsugaru : kenapa x bawak kannon?

Kaito (mengeluh) : tanpa saya sedari ketua hntar dia terlebih awal dri kita ke sana.(mengepal buku limanya)

Tsugaru (terperasan akan riaksi kaito) : oh jdi sbb itulah awak...bertekak dgn ketua smalam...

Kaito : tch!malaslah sya nak ckp pasal ni lagi! (mengetap giginya)

Tsugaru (weaksmile) : kaito...awak thu sesuatu pasal ketua kita x?

Kaito : hmpf!sbab apa sya thu apa2 pasal dia?sya kalau boleh tak mahu libatkan apa2 pun dgn dia.

Tsugaru : ketua suka awak sbb tu dia slalu buli awak.

Kaito (blush+stutter) : maji de?!uso!

Tsugaru (chuckle) : sya x bergurau lah!awak boleh tgk riaksi ketua bila dia tgk awk kat dpan ubah mcm budak perempuan sekolah menengah sdg jatuh cinta.

Kaito : tpi...awak pun thu kan...sya...kannon...

Tsugaru 'dsebbkan itulah ketua slalu jealous bila awk berada bersama dgn dia' : sya faham...tpi berhati-hati...ketua tu jenis yg sanggup buat apa sahja utk dpatkan apa yg dia nk.

Kaito : wakatta,wakatta...~kalau smpai itu terjadi sya akn bawa kannon dan shannon lari jauh dri sini. (tunduk lesu)

Ending chapter 1 (part1).


End file.
